


Письма

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Magic Academy | Академия магии
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Gen, Orphans, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: С самого детства они понимали друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.





	Письма

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Писалось на конкурс «Не романтикой единой-2», номинация «Дочки-матери».  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_.  
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> http://fanfics.me/fic126356  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8082097

С самого детства они понимали друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Поэтому, когда через две недели Айрини не прислала ответное письмо, Энни забеспокоилась. Сестра всегда отвечала в тот же день, когда получала её письмо, это было их правилом. У произошедшего могло быть только одно объяснение — что-то случилось.  
Энни сразу же написала магистру Керридану. Пока это было единственным, что она могла сделать — отсюда, из приюта. Академия магии Арвиндейл была слишком далеко, да и попасть туда мог далеко не каждый. Энни нужно было разрешение, которое он мог дать. Она вложила в письмо всё своё старание — впрочем, это было не сложно. Ведь их с сестрой жизнь была далеко не сахар.  
Они были сиротами и с детства жили в приюте. Родителей не помнила ни одна из них. Остальные дети считали их странными — ведь Энни и Айрини умели колдовать.  
Тогда они ещё не до конца понимали, что делали. Волшебство было для них близким и естественным. Для него не нужно было слов или жестов — любая из них могла просто достаточно сильно захотеть и получить то, что ей требовалось.  
Но Айрини всегда лучше давался поиск. В детстве это была одна из их любимых игр — Энни что-то прятала, а Айрини старалась найти. Время, проведённое вместе с сестрой за волшебством, всегда было лучшей частью дня.  
Чем старше они становились, тем проще становилось сбегать, но больше им попадало за своеволие. Энни была старше сестры на целый год, а потому считала, что должна защищать её. Она всегда вступалась за Айрини и брала наказания на себя, когда была возможность. Айрини это не нравилось, и она старалась использовать свой ум и магию, чтобы их избежать.  
Когда Энни исполнилось шестнадцать и пришло письмо из академии магии Арвиндейл, сёстры очень обрадовались. Наконец-то появилась возможность уехать из приюта и заниматься тем, что они любили. Но, оказалось, взять могли лишь одну сестру, а второй надо было ждать ещё год...  
Энни долго уговаривала Айрини, настаивала и доказывала, что она должна поехать. В конце концов она согласилась, но продолжала беспокоиться за сестру. Тогда и было введено правило — отвечать в тот же день, когда получаешь письмо. Они обе ни разу его не нарушили. Письмо шло в одну сторону чуть меньше недели. Всегда. Наверное, отчасти это было благодаря магии — всякий раз, отправляя очередной конверт, Энни заговаривала его. Она была уверена, что сестра поступала так же.  
Энни с трудом дождалась ответа от магистра Керридана, всё больше волнуясь. И не зря — в письме, написанном красивым почерком с завитушками, говорилось, что её сестра пропала, и Совет не смог её найти, даже объединившись, но они испробовали ещё далеко не всё возможное. И что, к сожалению, Энни не сможет приехать в академию прямо сейчас — учебный год уже перевалил за середину, и даже несмотря на особые обстоятельства, ради неё не сделают исключения. А вот в следующем году...  
Отбросив письмо, Энни вытерла слёзы, навернувшиеся на глаза. Ей придётся ждать так долго, когда сестра где-то там, далеко, могла страдать или даже умереть. Теперь Энни точно была уверена, что помочь Айрини сможет только она сама. Они всегда понимали и чувствовали друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Сколько бы Совет ни бился — они ничего не найдут.  
Энни шмыгнула носом. Она должна быть сильной — ради сестры. Она обязательно поможет Айрини вернуться. Главное, чтобы она её дождалась.


End file.
